1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a communication system equipped with an antenna shared by a Bluetooth module and a wireless network module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a convention wireless network module 100. The wireless network module 100 includes a baseband/multimedia access control (BB/MAC) 130, a front end module (FEM) 120, a main antenna 160, and an auxiliary antenna 170.
The above-mentioned wireless network module 100 is manufactured compliant to the 802.11b/g IEEE standards that transmit wireless network signals 140 at a bandwidth of 2.4 GHz. The main antenna 160 and the auxiliary antenna 170 are coupled to the FEM 120, and the FEM 120 is coupled to the BB/MAC 130. The FEM 120 is utilized for converting the digital signals 150 transmitted from the BB/MAC 130 to wireless network signals 140 to be transmitted by the main antenna 160 or the auxiliary antenna 170.
When the wireless network module 100 is transmitting the wireless network signals 140, the wireless network module 100 selects an antenna to be a transmission antenna according to the reception of the main antenna 160 or the auxiliary antenna 170, the transmission antenna becomes a diversity antenna. In other words, there is usually a predetermined distance set between positions of the main antenna 160 and the auxiliary antenna 170, thus the wireless network module 100 can gain better reception through the inter-compensation of the main antenna 160 and the auxiliary antenna 170. Therefore when the main antenna 160 has better reception, the wireless network module 100 will transmit the wireless network signals 140 through the main antenna 160; and if the auxiliary antenna 170 has better reception, the wireless network module 100 will transmit the wireless network signals 140 through the auxiliary antenna 170.
FIG. 2 illustrates a diagram of a conventional Bluetooth module 200. The Bluetooth module 200 includes a Bluetooth antenna 210 for transmitting Bluetooth signals 220, wherein Bluetooth signals 220 transmitted by the Bluetooth module 200 also operate in the bandwidth of 2.4 GHz.
In general, the current wireless network module and the Bluetooth module are respectively installed on two different printed circuit boards. For example, the wireless network cards sold in the market only provide either a wireless network module or a Bluetooth module. Therefore, in consideration for an end-user, to utilize both wireless network transmission and Bluetooth transmission at the same time requires additional expenses and inconvenience is caused, especially when the two wireless network cards are of different standards.
At the moment, some mobile phones in the market have the wireless network module and the Bluetooth module installed on the printed circuit board of the mobile phone. In other words, the wireless network module and the Bluetooth module are installed on the same printed circuit board. However, the resulting efficiency will be poor as the wireless network module of this design only utilizes a single antenna, and the Bluetooth module utilizes a chip antenna.